Slices of trabecular meshwork from normal monkey eyes and from surgical specimens obtained when trabeculectomy is performed on human glaucomatous eyes are grown tissue culture in the presence and absence of precursors of hyaluronic acid, with and without the addition of prednisoline phosphate. The objective of the work is to determine if the normal trabecular meshwork differs from that in glaucomatous subjects in its ability to synthesize hyaluronic acid polymer.